During a perforating event of a casing string that extends within a wellbore, a transient pressure response occurs when the initially static pressures of the well perforator, wellbore, and surrounding reservoir are dynamically connected. This response is very rapid—on the order of milliseconds—and the shape of the pressure profile is dependent on factors such as the surrounding reservoir characteristics, the wellbore, and a well perforating system associated with the event. Often, the creation of a dynamic pressure overbalance and/or pressure underbalance is desired to produce a specific transient time-pressure profile during the perforating event. A pressure underbalance allows perforations to surge and clean, and also lowers the skin effect due to damage in the formation. A pressure overbalance aids in perforation formation breakdown performance. A reference time-pressure profile may include one or more pressure underbalance or overbalances during the transient pressure response, and generally, balances often-competing mechanisms such as formation production/infectivity, perforation tunnel stability, sand control, and gun and wellbore integrity. Thus, the reference time-pressure profile for the perforating event may be specific to that perforating event and may be based on the factors associated with the reservoir, the wellbore, and the gun system. However, a pressure control assembly for perforation events is assembled and “set” before the assembly is extended downhole. Thus, regardless of unknown factors that may arise downhole before or during the perforating event, the assembly performs according to the previously-loaded instructions that are based on the reference time-pressure profile. That is, there is no opportunity to adjust the settings or instructions of the assembly if unknown or unaccounted factors arise that cause the transient time-pressure profile to depart from the reference time-pressure profile. This may result in deviations between an actual downhole pressure and a reference time-pressure profile, which may result in burst guns, a parted string, collapsed and/or buckled tubing, packer movement, and less than optimal production.